Apple Fairytale
by Forkular
Summary: Adorable twisted story of Snow White-Kairi style.Kairi's mother died and her step mother tries to kill her, Kairi fled and found a small house. But the person she lives with is said to be a "little" crazy.Yet could she become-love crazy for him?
1. Chapter 1

Apple Fairytale Chapter 1: The castle

The white castle, on the hill behind the wave of the oceans laughter. The one place that seems like a dream.

To me a nightmare.

I was outside, riding the horses with my friend, Riku. No one was ever able to explain why he had white hair, but he was born with it. He was good company, always and he did anything to help me and consider riding the horses with me. He tought me how to, after people said it was un-lady like to ride horses.

"How was your day, so far." He asked.

I groan, "Well, you see...my father is getting worse and worse. I think it's because of the stupid woman he married." I answer, tying my hair in a knot so that it wouldn't block my sight.

"You know, you should see what is going on with her sometime. She's a little weird." He hinted and continued to speak, "Maybe you could follow her sometime." He noted, smiling at me with his hite teeth.

"I don't know...I could consider it but I'm afraid I would get cought. She's a annoying waste of time!" I hiss and stroke the mane of my brown sterling. I loved this horse, always so easy to tame.

"What could happen anyways? You have the courage. I would help you, but I need to do something today." He sighed and we got off of our horses.

"You're my best friend." I smile and hug him before saying goodbye.

He was like the sibling I never had. I held no actual love interest in him! I had a crush on him when I was 6 or 7, but got over it. He was in love with this cute little girl, and he fit perfectly with her.

"C'iau, Riku, see you later!" I wave and we descend from each other as I approach the castle once more.

When I was born, my mother died, that wasn't it yet, because only 3 weeks after her death, my father re-married a woman. Such a horrid woman she was. She hated me, ever since she married my father she hated me. I never have done a thing to her, but she still hates me. I didn't really prefer her either, but I was the one who had to manage. But now, my father is deadly sick and I can't help but believe it's because of that witch of a mother. I don't accept anything from her because of my trust issues on her.

That is why I am following my step mother, since she's been dissapearing from the face of the earth at random times. I don't care, I have no shame when it comes to things like this. All I needed to know was a fact, that one fact that could finally proove to me that she is a witch and responsible for my fathers sickness. And when I do, I will plan something to make everything better for everyone here.

I watched her walk down the small flight of curling stairs and followed her quietly and slowly until she stopped at the bottom and proceeded towards the center where a large pot was, next to a large mirror. To her right was a rather huge shelf of odd objects in a jar, such as abnormal animals, herbs and weird juices. No surprise with this. I had a slight feeling that she was something like a wicked woman. She hissed some words as she grabbed a couple of jars and poured it in the pot that started bubbeling.

It smelled awful! I couldn't believe my eyes on what she did next, she took a washcloth and soaked it in the weird substance of a sort of mix of liquid and solid. Then she turned towards the mirror and rubbed the cloth all over her face.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall..." She called. She was insane. "Show me the fairest of them all!" She chanted and I saw her reflection in the mirror.

She looked different. Now she had blond wavy hair and bright silver eyes, beautiful glowing skin defying her real age, instead of her usual straight black hair and her dark brown eyes.

I gasped a little and she turned around sharply, looking around with narrowed eyes. I held my breath, in fear of her discovering me. This was all I needed to know to convince myself. When she was occupied once more I hurried upstairs and to my fathers room. Where he laid in his bed, sweaty palms and a reddened face. I slid over to him to check on his raising temperature constantly scaring me more and more.

"Oh, it's you, Kairi." He strained and touched my cheek with his trembeling fingers. "I'm so happy to see you." He croaked.

I took his hand in mine, "You have been getting worse and worse." I cry in his hand holding it softly.

"I know that as soon as the clock hits 12, midnight, I will be no more. I believe I only have roughly 3 more hours in this world." He smiled sadly.

"Don't speak such words! I don't want you gone!" I cry louder. "You wont believe what I saw! That wretched woman! She is a witch! I saw her perforrm with my own eyes!" I state with wide pupils.

My father only chuckled, "I know, child. She is one of them. But, I must warn you, if she tries to harm you in any sort of way-promise me something."

"Anything." I whisper. I leaned down to listen closely.

"Run into the forest. The darkness may not harm you, for you are a princess of light. You will soon find friends that will help you. All you need to do is run, don't be afraid of the dark, Kairi," He urges, "I love you,-m-my only daughter." He smiles and faints, his body weak and hardened by pain.

I forced away my tears because they wouldn't make much sense at all. He was correct, everything he said was accurate.

The door clicked and the witch stepped inside, her normal appearance again, but with a hint of waves in her hair and rosy in her cheeks.

"Leave the room this instance." She ordered me and I left with pleasure.

Sadly I trott up to my room and sit down to play my violin and sing. A knock errupts my song as a guard walked in.

"What is the matter?" I ask sweetly.

"Her higness ordered me not to let you out." He said staring straight ahead.

I roll my eyes and walk towards him. "She is some odd woman I believe." I sigh walking around him in circles. "You believe you have a chance with her after my father dies, don't you? It's rather obvious. But don't be fooled, she's a witch." I laugh bitterly.

He stopped and glared at me, "How dare you talk about her in that way?!" He shouted and I scooted back to my violin.

"Oh, I don't know, despite the fact that she's a horrible witch with no heart whatsoever and is killing my father at midnight, hates me, and is going to try to kill me, I have nothing against her really." I sigh starting to play the violin again.

"Your father is old, he would die sooner or later."

I shot him an ugly look, "You see, that is the point, you're rather young, huh? Well guess what, she's an old woman herself. While you're in your 20's she's reaching her 50's, rather disgusting, don't you think?" I ask playfuly skipping around in my room.

He stopped talking and I took that as the sign of me winning in the conversation. I look at the clock constantly with sadness.

11:49.

11:54

11:57

11:59

Less than seconds left until I would hear-

12:00

The blood curling scream errupted the castle, it lasted for a while before dying into a cry. Followed by a soft laughter from the wicked.

Now my loved father was dead. I was already prepared for it, I already cried all of the necessary tears, so why did they come back?

* * *

_**1 week later**_

In the morning I rub my eyes and look around my room. Today was his funeral.

I wore a black and white dress that came to my knees and white stockings under my black, long boots. I was techincally ready for everything. The sad gathering in the town formed as I walked down the cold stone path next to my brown sterling horse, how beautiful it was...

I loved animals, they were so fascinating at all times. I had a certain bond with them, my old maids used to tell me stories about my mother, how she loved animals and pets also. They said it probably was hereditary to have a bond with them.

The wretched old woman spoke about my father first, fake tears rolling down her cheecks. It's funny how she could pretend so well.

When it was time to say my good bye's to his grave, only two people out of the whole town brought a single beautiful flower. A foreign forest boy, and I. Everyone else left useless things such as closed cards, and jewels.

Fools.

A dead man couldn't read closed cards. And what was he to do with jewels or money? It will only be stolen sooner or later anyways. They were so in-considerate. While those items were useless, flowers represent death in a way.

They wilk and wither with time. And it will soon let the seeds fall to the ground, and the process will continue of growing flowers and dying flowers.

Much more treasuring.

When I reached home I listened to everyone's conversations in the castle, they all silenced when I came over and it was kind of irritating. Seeing how they could whisper all they want, I ould find out sooner or later.

While walking down the hall, I cought a conversation between my step mom, and a couple of imortant people of the near by towns, and a couple of other royals."I have a plan on how to rid of that girl. She doesn't contribute anything but a waste of air here!" The witch explained to the nodding people.

"But she's a princess. Her death would be noticeable!" Once called.

"Well, she indeed needs to vanish from here! She is only in the way. Her mother was a deep down traitor, so why should she live the legend of the traitorous mother she had?" A large woman explained wearing a feathery hat and a purple dress.

They were talking about killing me?! Were they really out of their minds? As if it wouldn't be obvious enough that they wanted me dead, sure, I knew that, but really? Killing me? Couldn't they think of something more realistic. And what do they mean, traitorous mother? Were they out of their minds? My mom was the best! But then again I wouldn;t know because she dies while giving birth to me.

However, my father said that I should run if she even tries anything the like of harming me. Why not listen to him? I should!

So why exactly am I in my room, waiting for someone to kill me?

* * *

I wore a white and red dress with a black flare at the back of it, I stood in my room, deciding to wear my mothers necklace and earings. Then I walked downstairs into the garden, sitting on the swing for a while before finding a pond and staring in the water. A loud sound came from behind me and I turned around quickly, and aghast.

A figure in a black cloak holding a knife was walking towards me.

I knew it was only a matter of time. And I was prepared. It came after me with the dagger, ready to plunge it in my hearts but I ran continuously into the forest with the person near on my heels.

I took wild turns, my auburn red hair flowing in the burning wind as I kept on going. Seeing the darkness when I slumped against a cut tree stump and rested after tripping over a low branch.

The figure approached me closely. "DON'T DO IT!" I screamed with all of my might.

As soon as I said that it dropped the dagger and ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry." They whispered in my ear and I un-hooded the figure.

The silver hair curled and framed his face.

"Riku..." I gasped sadly. "Why?"

"Spell..." He stated and looked down ashamed of himself.

I furrow my eyebrows togethor. "You will tell her...that you killed me." I said slowly.

"She wants proof. She wants me to bring back your heart." He said with a sad expression.

I think hard, chewing my bottom lip, "You...you should...as much as I hate to say this. I guess you have to kill an animal." I wince. "It's the only way." I note.

He nods, "I'm so sorry, Kairi." He says again.

"You're always my best friend, Riku. Don't worry, I'll figure this out!" I chuckle and bow. "I'm a princess, I will find a place to stay! I promise you that!" I say and look behind him.

I blink a couple of times.

"But you can kill anything, except for that!" I exclaim rushing over to my brown sterling that had followed, most likely. "This is mine!" I exclaim stciking out my tounge.

He laughed, "Yes. And again, I apoligize." He said, "I will see you some day, Kairi." He said and made his way to kill and near by animal as I climbed on my horse.

"Come on, boy, we have somewhere to attend to!" I whisper in it's ears and it runs deeper into the forest. Passing weird creatures and odd looking animals with yellow eyes. I tried to ignore them until we hit light and sun again.

Outside of the old forest...

I decided to let my horse rest at a waterfall. It had traveled and carried me for quite some time until we found the waterfall.

I sit in the grass and pick at some of the near by flowers. A whole stack of yellow flowers in my hand and before we head off and leave, I let them all fall and get carried away by the stream.

I ride the horse, which seems for like hours. And my behind hurts a lot from the travel. I was delighted to see a small house and decide to walk inside, no matter who or what was inside of it. I was tired and wanted to sleep! I tied the horse to the back and gave it some food I found in the kitchen of the house.

I found a bed in the small place and sat inside of it, laying my eyes to sleep and wonder.

Why exactly was I comfortable sleeping in a strangers house?

* * *

My eyes started to open up with extreme slowed down features. I blinked a couple of times before rubbing my sore eyes. I yawned and turned around.

A boy was staring me closely in the face with bright and wide eyes"AHH!" I scream and crash out of the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I scream and point at it.

"What do you mean what _**I'm**_ doing here? What are _**you**_ doing in my home?!" He retorted, fists on his hips.

I think about everything that happened yesterday and remember, I'm in a strangers house! "I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to intrude but, you see-" I start and get interrupted.

"Hold on- I know you! You're that girl who gave the flower at the grave!" He exclaims.

I looked him over. He was the other boy who was considerate enough to leave a flower instead of riches at my fathers grave.

"Yes! I remember now! You put that flower on my fathers grave!" I say smiling a little halfly vary.

"That was your father? You're a princess?! I didn't know!" He said, slipping his hands behind his head. "I had no clue."

What? How could he not know who I was? "You don't go to town much, do you?" I tilt my head.

He shakes his head, "Nope, too much of a hassle over there. I lived here all my life. I only heard about his death because I was looking for some things in the city that day." He answered.

He had brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes that amazed me.

"I'm sorry, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet! And here I am, ratteling off!" He laughed, "I'm Sora." He smiled shaking my hand.

"I'm Kairi."

"Like the sea?" He smiled.

"Yes." I said astonished, "How did you know?"

"Books." He shrugged.

Most people didn't know that my name resembled in meaning the word Sea in definition. I was happy that at least one person knew.

"So what gives me the honor of a princess in my home?" He asked with a cocky smile.

I returned his question with a little smile, "My step mother tried to make my best friend kill me...and so, I rode my horse, as fast as I could and when I found your house, finally, I was so tired and happy. I guess I couldn't help myself." I smile shyly.

"Oh! Well, that doesn't happen everyday. So, are you going to need a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yes. I do." I answer slightly happy and nervous.

"Then, youre welcome to stay! In the house of the 7 dwarfs!" He smiled.

"7 Dwarfs? I only see you here, and you're not dwarf size." I note looking him over once more.

"I know, it's just the name of the place here! Although I must warn you. Sometimes, there are people around here, they're my friends, so don't be afraid. They stop by once in a while. I am not always at home, you see. I love nature." He smiks and gets up.

I follow him downstairs and he shows me around the medium sized place.

It's a pretty cool place to live in!

"Kairi." Sora turns around and gazes at me, "Then there are also times where I need to go into town. And I wanted to ask you something about it. If you ever go into town with me."

"Sure, go ahead, ask." I smile.

He sighs, "You see, a lot of people say I'm crazy...and I just wanted to let you know that they stare and whisper at me whenever they see me...so I'm just giving you a little heads up." He smiled a toothy smile before playing with a spoon in the kitchen.

I stood next to him, thinking for a while. "Why do they say you're crazy?" I ask, curiously.

He exhaled and inhaled loudly, "Because I live here in the forest, and I sort of have a problem with new people around me."

"You didn't have a problem with me." I note.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird....but whenever I meet new people I'm scared, and I sort of have this weird behavior. I have 7 different personalities. And I'm surprised they didn't come out when I met you."

"So, are they like-voices in your head?" I ask, my lips twitching a bit.

He shook his head in confidence, "No. It's like-only if I meet new people I have this odd thing of being extremely scared of meeting them. My disorder comes out of one of my 7 personalities." He said sadly looking down, fumbeling with the spoon in his hands. He looked up at me, "Hey, Kairi." He said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" He asks.

I laugh a little, "No, you're a little strange, but you're not crazy." I say and walk towards the door. "Do you mind if I have a pet?" I ask.

"No...what is it?" He asked excitedly like a little boy eventhough he was a little older than me.

"I have a sterling. It's a type of horse." I explain.

He looked bored, "Kairi, I may be crazy, but I know what a sterling is." He shook his head and walked next to me as I showed him my pet.

"I named him Pepper." I say and pat the horse on it's side. "Don't worry, he's very gentle and nice." I state and take Sora's hand that was stiff when I made him stroke my animal.

"Does he bite?" Sora asked nervously.

I giggle, "What part of me saying that he's sweet and gentle don't you understand? No, he doesn't bite." I continue giggling, amused with him.

Maybe I could handel living with him for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Venom sweet

Living here hasn't been so hard, despite the fact that I cook, clean and do almost everything around here, no to mention to feed the horse. Some times I thought that I could've done something else, but then what would happen? I would be found and killed most likely. However, I did enjoy Sora's company here.

A small furry creature hopped beside me as I stood outside. I bent down to give a little squirrel some mixed up shades of nut, and scraps of potatoes I finished cooking, "Here you go little fellow." I whisper.

When I got back up and into the house, I felt a blow in my ear. I turn around hesitant and a little red, to see Sora sticking out his tounge, "You don't need to feed every creature you see. You wouldn't believe what I see them steal from the kitchen anyways. Thay're not so innocent" He mocked.

I giggle, "Well I suppose I don't need to feed you, right?" I smirk at his gaping facial expression.

He frowned, "But I am hungry and I am not an animal." Sora protested in a whiny tone that somehow really did suit him.

"As if! Did you check?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He snorted, "I don't need to!" A curl formed at his red lips, his smile was always happy. After a while, Sora walked away as I shook my head at him, laughing.

The spiky haired boy walks around the corner I hear him gasping and then talking to someone, "You decided to drop by? Why? Do I owe you money?" Sora snorted sounding annoyed.

The boy taking to him answered, "You know why I am here, I want to convince you to-"

"Don't give me that! They don't need me, not after what happened, at least. Anyways, leave my property." Sora said and it was the first time I heard him use force in his words.

"I know that you will come, sooner or later." The figure sighed and walked past me, glancing at me for a second and kept walking.

"Sora, who was that?" I ask.

The person whipped around and came around to look at me in the eyes. "Aren't you-" He starts. Gazing at me with those hard blue eyes, and similar messy spikes, in blond.

I hold my breath.

"Princess-"

"Shhhh!" Sora hushed him. "You can not tell anyone! I mean it!"

The blond boy raised an suspicious brow, "Oh really? What if I-"

"Please dont!!!!" Sora whined.

He turned to me anyways and murmured, "I'm his brother, Roxas Hikari." He bowed and kissed my hand, "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled slyly.

Sora ushered me back inside, "Sorry, but she's very busy..." He hesitated and pushed me inside the house, the blond followed.

"But I'm sure she has enough time to talk to me."

"No she doesn't." Sora groweled.

"I believe she does. This wouldn't concern you anyways."

Sora sighed. "Please just leave my house." He groaned.

The blond smirked and bowed. "Of course, my beloved brother." He trailed out of the house after giving me a wink.

"Who was that?" I ask confused.

"Oh, no one important..." Sora struggled nervously and giddy. "Just my most annoying brother."

"What exactly did he want, anyways?" I tilt my head to the side, my red hair swiping my face.

"N-Nothing special, don't worry about it much." He laughs weakly, and rubs his neck for a while. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked sounding slightly off in his question as if he wasn't so sure.

"Sure, go ahead, what is it?"

"Could you go gather some fruits and berries for me?"

"Of course!" I say determined, how hard could that be?

"Okay, so it's by the stream, if you walk down it, farther east, you'll find some bushes and trees along the way. From there it'll all be pretty easy." He nods and I follow the orders.

"I'll go right away!" I exclaim jumping for the door and Sora bursted out in laughter, "You can't be searious!"

"What?" I pout placing my hands on my hips.

"You can not go in that outfit, you'll be bait."

"Then what do you expect me to wear, huh? It's not like I can magicaly pop out some more clothes out of no where!" I almost shout and roll my eyes.

He stopped his laughter, wheezing a little he wiped some tears from his eyes, "No, no, really I'll lend you some clothes so you wont be mauled by a pack of wolves or something." He waved his hand and threw a couple of things towards me.

I looked down at them and thanked him before changing into them in the rooms. I hurried back downstairs to grab a basket and head outisde to find the place he was talking about.

I took my horse with me, to make my trip faster. It wasnt too hard to find the place he meant for me to find, and I started picking apples and berries that were safe to eat. I rested for a while kicking off my shoes and splashing a little in the water. I kept my horse close to make sure it didn't run off, even though it wouldn't really matter because it would always come back to me in the end.

But something was weird. It was so out of place and uncomfortable. I felt like I was being watched. So after a while I decided to go and leave this place before I could get any more paranoid with it.

It started to rain and it soaked me, despite the fact that I had a cloak on, it didn't matter to the wind as it always pushed the hood off of my head while I was riding my Sterling horse back to the small cabin like house.

When I came back to the small place I handed Sora the basket and he smiled satisfied.

"Thank you." He nodded and I went upstairs to change clothes.

I wondered who that guy was earlier and why Sora wouldn't tell me much about him. He seemed to not be very trusting towards him.

* * *

Diner wasn't too much but still something. I boiled noodles and created a sauce to go with it. For dessert I added some fruit and called it good.

"Thanks, that was good." Sora said and yawned. "I'm pretty tired." His eyes drift and he rubs them wearily. "But I have to stay up!" He tried to convince hmself.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"I need to guard. In case of a break in!"

I let a giggle escape my lips. "Sora, there will be no break in, I can assure you that." I shake my head at his silly-ness. "Now go to sleep." I tell him and order him to go upstairs to his room so I can go to mine.

O

O

O

The sun stroked my face and woke me up, I got dressed and freshened up, combing my hair slowly with each stroke.

I mde every bed, and wondered, why are there 7 beds in the first place? There was only 1 person living here, but then it reminded me how Sora mentioned the 7 personalities and wondered if that was it. But even with that. It still seemed pretty weird. Non the less I still cleaned around. I felt like a house wife, cleaning cooking, taking care of the animals. All because I needed a place to stay.

"Morning." I say sleepily as I walk downstairs rubbing my eyes hard.

"M-Mo-Morning..." I heard Sora struggle out and I opened my eyes.

My throat emits this loud scream as I try to cover my mouth to stop. What were they doing with Sora? WHY were they here in the first place?

"Hello." He grinned happily, with no care in the world.


End file.
